Hiatus: 30days of hell
by PureMindedNot
Summary: Riku’s force into a bet from his two friends WakkaTidus. The bet is to see how long he can go wit out dating or sex, basically he’s on hiatus for 30days. How will he handle it when Sora & the whole schools n on it! Yaoi
1. Sexless 4 now on

**Authors notes: I'm doing this just for fun, really I don't expect anything from anybody but it sure will help though.  
**

**General: >Humor & Romance **

**Rating: >R for sexual content and language. More stuff will show up l8ter.  
**

**Warning: This contains male/male action. Sorry loves but I'm a big Yaoi fan.**

* * *

**Chapter 1** Sexless 4 now on

**A**quamarine eyes stared hungrily across a dim lit science lab, at its unsuspecting prey. A cinnamon hair colored brunet who was obliviously unaware of the prying aqua eyes that slowly undress every inch of him. Oh how those eyes desperately long to strip the brunet of his innocence's, right there on his desk, for all to watch.

Those lust filled aqua colored eyes belonged to the schools most known playboy Riku Yakima, a third year student at Kingdom hearts high. The high school was well known on the islands for their blitz ball team, it was number one in the area. Tidus the team's co-captain and Wakka the team's captain both were plotting revenge against their friend Riku, for last week's party.

Riku had doubled dared Tidus to make out with Wakka. Most of the teens that were partying stopped what they were doing to watch the amusing event. Not letting their beloved team captains live it down at school or in public.

It was on a Friday when the ear length sandy blonde, with smiling sapphire blue eyes Tidus, cornered his captain Wakka a firry redhead in the locker room after gym class. The redhead couldn't help but frown from the sudden ambush.

"What is it you want ya?" Wakka demanded while in the process of folding his arms across his chest.

"Wakka I've thought of a great plan to get Riku back for what he did to us!" The sandy blonde spat out enthusiastically.

Wakka rolled his eyes trying to keep his mind from wandering while the younger teen explained.

"Okay sees you know how Riku hates to back down from a challenge. Well how about we challenge him to go 30 days without dating plus he can't have any sex with nobody! And we make sure the whole school is in on this so they can help us out, and here comes the juicy part." Tidus paused; he looked at Wakka to make sure the redhead was making firm eye contact. The redhead started to scowl at the sandy blonde.

"Well spit it out ya," the redhead said rather coldly. The little patients he had were wearing thin.

"O-okay you know how he's been crushing on Sora for the longest, how about we ask Sora to help us out on this. See what I was thinking if Riku loses the bet he has to let us use his 'Dodge Viper GTS-R' any time we want. And if he wins which well never happen, we'll be his personal slaves for 30 days. What do you say?" Tidus asked with a little perk in his yet to mature voice.

Wakka stared at the hyper active teen before him, with disbelief painted on his usually mellow features. But the need for revenge was strong and soon took over his senses, and he slowly nodded.

"It's on ya." Wakka growled.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, the same deep aquamarine eyes reluctantly opened up to the stinging rays of the immortal sun streaming through a gap between his baby-blue window curtains. Just great, the youth thought to himself. He rubbed a creamy colored hand through his shoulder length silver locks. He sat up on his queen size mattress stretching his lean yet muscular arms up in the air, a deep yawn escaping his mouth.

"Riku sweetheart are you awake yet," called a familiar female voice from down stairs.

Riku crawled out of bed, once his pale feet touched the cold surface of the wooden floor beneath him, his knees buckled making the teen collapse on the floor with a loud _'thump'_.

"What was that Riku? Don't tell me you broke another lamp!" This time the female voice sounded annoyed.

"No mom I just fell!" Riku called back while climbing to his feet.

"O-okay, son your two friends Wakka and Tidus came over they said they wanted you to meet up with them at the mall!"

Riku rolled his eyes letting out a frustrated groan. _What do those assholes want now; I hope they are still not angry at me for that stupid dare_. Riku was so deep in thought he didn't even notice he put his clothes on. He was wearing a black t-shirt with big white letters written across it that said 'Don't be offended if I just turn around and walk away'; he also had some baggy faded blue jeans on, and some black and gray 'DC' skater shoes on. He walked into his nice size bathroom that was connect to his bedroom, and stared at himself smugly in the mirror. Riku reached out and pale hand grabbing his toothbrush and started his normal routine of the day.

When he was finish grooming himself, the silver haired playboy dashed down the steep stairs and in to the spacious dinning room, stopped just a few feet away from the front door.

"Mom I'm leaving now do you need anything while I'm out?" Riku asked in his respectful tone, he stared at the push doors that led to the kitchen knowing his mom was in there.

"No sweetie I'm okay go have some fun." She called back.

* * *

Tidus glared at his platinum gold wrist watch impatiently waiting.

"You know Tidus when you do that you look paranoid ya." Wakka informed in his bitter-sweet tone.

"I can't help it Wakka, I know he's always late but damn not this late." Tidus whispered.

"Hey what's up guys," greeted a cheerful male's voice.

Both captains jotted their heads up. Both pairs of eyes staring nervously at the person who'd greeted them. Calm soon took over both of them.

"Hey Sora," both teens greeted back, happy it wasn't a certain somebody yet.

"What are you two discussing, because you both look nervous?" Sora asked while tilting his head to the side.

Tidus glanced over at Wakka, to see if it was the right time to tell the brunet, Wakka gave a slight nod, and the sandy blonde turned back to Sora, with a huge smile painted on his features.

"Well Sora we've been plotted_ revenge_ on somebody."

Sora ears perked at the word revenge. Tidus had his full attention now.

"Really on who," Sora whispered, while taking a quick glance around the food court, in the mall. Tidus leaned in further and Sora mimicked his actions.

"On _Riku_," Tidus voice went slightly bitter on the mention of Riku's name.

Sora scratched the back of his head he was slightly confused, "oh?" Sora said trying to hide his confusion.

Tidus and Wakka both rolled their eyes.

"He's the silver haired teen with the freakish looking eyes." Tidus explained, while rolling his hand to give prospect.

It took a moment but Sora finally realized who the duo was plotted their revenge for and he curiously wondered why? Before the brunette could state his thoughts, Wakka spoke.

"Ya we were wondering if you could help us." Wakka pleaded more than asked.  
Sora's features were painted with uncertainty.

"But why me?" He asked in an innocent tone, while pointing and index finger at his own chest.

"Because you lame brain, Riku has been crushing on you for like the longest time." Tidus blurted out bluntly, like it was nothing of importance.

Sora raised and skeptical brow.

"Riku's, Riku's gay?" Sora breathed out.

"More like bi, anyways are you going to help us or not?" This time Tidus was growing impatient.

"First things first what do I get out of this." Sora voice was on edge. The brunet switched his gaze back and forth across the two teens.

"If you help us win this bet we'll split the winnings with ya only if you help us win."

Sora smirked he wasn't as naïve as he'd seemed to be.

"And what are the winnings?" Sora spoke dryly.

Tidus and Wakka exchange glances before telling him.

"A very expensive car that nobody on this island escaped for Riku has."

Sora placed and index finger on the tip of his lightly tanned chin, before nodding in agreement. "So what do I have to do?"

"Flirt, your pretty little ass off to get him to lose." Wakka whispered.

* * *

Riku was just stepping through the automatic sliding glass doors, when he saw a sight that made him want to walk back outside. There were his two best friends grinning from ear to ear at him. It was way too creepy. Tidus waved at Riku, and Wakka just sat there grinning oddly. Riku weary walked over to the duo sitting down.

"So why'd you guys want to meet here of all places?" Riku didn't feel like beating around the bush he wanted a straight forward answer no bullshitting.

Wakka and Tidus grins vanished from there faces, both sending him expressionless looks.

The silver haired teen folded his arms across his chest, he glared at the two. He had a feeling they were hiding something from him, and that's what pissed him off.

"What the hell, say something shit, or him going home, got damnit." Riku didn't bother hiding the annoyance in his voice. The silver haired teen frowned and turned to walk away he had no time for some childish bullshit.

"Riku I bet you couldn't last 30 days without any dating or sex." Tidus teased.

"Yeah he'll probably back down in the first three days." Wakka joked, while slapping hands with Tidus as they both started laughing hysterically.

Riku swiftly turned to face the two he was looking pissed and confuse at the same time, his silver brows knitting and his aqua eyes dulled. Riku uncrossed his arms pulling up a chair to sit opposite from the two.

"Alight what do you two want, spill the beans." Riku hissed, while scowling at the patterns on the table that he was resting his arms on.

"Well I bet you couldn't last 30 days without dating or-"

"I already herd you, but what does everybody get out of this?"

"Well if you win you'll get to have Wakka and myself as your own personal slaves-"

"And if you guys win?"

"We get to use your 'Dodge viper GST-R' when ever we want for a whole month."

Riku couldn't help but snort, he stood up from the table and shot both captains a dirty look before plodding away.

"DON'T TELL ME THE GREAT RIKU IS SCRAD OF A LITTLE BET." Wakka called out, while successfully gaining half of the public in the food court attention. Riku stopped dead in his tracks turning around his eyebrow twitching; the pissed off playboy started growling his hand clutched into fist.

"Are you really that much of a _pussy_, it's just a simple bet honestly I thought someone like you wouldn't back down from this tiny little challenge." The sandy blonde taunted. This time people were starting to crowd around the trio whispering among themselves and some staring at Riku. This is exactly why the two chose the mall, so Riku would be peer pressured into making the bet, with all these teens around to witness the whole charade.

Riku felt slightly nervous with all those teens surrounding the three of them, if he backed down now they'll call him a pussy. _And my rep will be ruin_!

"Alright I'll do it; you two better get ready for loads of hell when I win." Riku announced smoothly. He did his signature smirk before pushing his way through the crowd that was already starting to disperse.

Tidus and Wakka both let out a breath they were holding, during the whole ordeal, Riku could be intimidating at times…

* * *

Sora was sitting on his front porch wondering how in the hell was he going to get Riku to loose the bet. _Come on now I've never flirted with somebody before I don't even know how I'm going to do this._ The brunette hit the armrest of his chair out of seer frustration.

That's when his glimmering sapphire eyes locked on to the boy he's suppose to be flirting with, his lush's lips curled up into a warm smile as a light bulb went on in his head. Now was his chance to test the waters. Sora waited until Riku was in full view.

"Riku am I right?"

The silver haired teen chocked his head to the side to see who was addressing him he scowled at the brunette for a brief moment until his features slightly soften.

"Yeah," Riku breathe out softly. The silver haired teen was already in a trance; his crush has finally acknowledged him, after all these years the brunet was just now acknowledging him out of the blue, the feeling was overwhelming really.

Sora swallowed and tried to keep from running inside his house.

"I think you look so hot in that t-shirt." Sora said it so seductively that it surprised himself.

Riku couldn't help but gape at the comment. _What the hell?_ His mind was swimming now. Sora stood up from his chair and started stretching.

"Well I'll chat with you later Riku." And with that the brunet blew a kiss at the shocked teen, and walked inside his house while slowly closing the front door behind him.

The brunet had his back leaned against the door he slowly slid down to the ground burying his face in his hands. _Oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD! Now Riku's is going to think I like him! Oh wait he's suppose to think that…_

"Sora honey are you alright?" Called a worried females voice.

"Yeah I'm okay mom." Sora replied automatically, he was use to that question.

"O-okay love, oh yeah your step cousin Squall his coming over later so clean your room!" His mom informed.

Sora climbed to his feet walking over to the base of the living room stairs. He hated cleaning his room it was just a waste of time sense it was going to end up the same way later.

* * *

Riku was on the verge of cracking not only was he on some stupid hiatus, he'll be deprived from his Daily Routines, now he's going to be sexually frustrated for 30 days! Damn it…

"E-excuse me," a shy voice said, from behind Riku.

Riku turned around glaring daggers, at the teen. The shy teen was a blonde haired boy with light honey brown eyes, he had a few freckles on the bridge of his button nose, and Riku easily towered over the kid.

"What is it that you want?" Riku said in a monotone way.

"Well umm… Uh I just wanted to tell you that I uh like you a lot." The kid whispered sheepishly.

Riku gave the boy a disgusted look.

"Do you even fucking know me?" Riku's deep voice was dripping with sarcasm.

The boy started to blush lowering his head from sheer embarrassment. Riku just rolled his eyes and walked away. He wouldn't have normally been that cruel but what could he do with the teen. Nothing. Because he's on hiatus for 30 freaking days, if he wasn't the blonde would have been on his hands and knees screaming his name. Riku sighed. He had gone and given himself blue balls. It's been year's sense he masturbated, so this was new territory he was treading on. Another sigh escaped from Riku's lips. This was going to be a living nightmare.

* * *

**Author's notes: Okay I wanted to end it here because I wanted Riku to suffer at the end.** LoL** See in the next chapter I want him to be super horny, so everybody can see what kinda person he is when he's sex deprived.**


	2. Flirtatious brunette

**Author's notes: Hey loves i'm bac. To tell you the truth I wasn't going to finish this story only because i'm super lazy sorry buti'm going tofinish it got damn it! So here I go.**

******General: >Humor & Romance **

Rating: >R for sexual content and language. More stuff will show up l8ter.

Warning: This contains male/male action. Sorry loves but I'm a big Yaoi fan.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 Flirtatious brunette**

For any normal teenager a day of sheer hell was as common as wiping your ass, but not for Riku Yakima. He is the king of perfection, spoiled from years of people submitting to him, they showered him with praise, never once questioning his antics. Riku stood in his somber bedroom the blinds drawn shut, eerie silence filling it. Dark shadows covered the teen's face, he stared into his closet his mind wandering. What were people going to think of him now, knowing that he can't do what his was so good at doing? Would they start asking questions now?

When the bet was settled the day before yesterday it seemed different from usual more people began stalking him. It wouldn't have disturbed him as mush if complete strangers didn't practically throw themselves at his feet begging to be screwed senseless.

His mind drifted back to his life long CRUSH who all of a sudden acknowledge his existents, it just seem to be all too surreal. This was too much for Riku to handle, he leaned his head forward resting it on his milk white closet door. First he's been deprived of sex and now he's deprived of dating the only creature he actually fancy! Riku combed a fist through his glimmering silver locks in irritation.

Today was the day he'd been dreading, school was going to really be messing with his self control, which he sadly lacked. He'd never had use for the skill only because he'd never been placed in an outrageous situation such as for and example. This!

Riku bit back a frustrated groan while reluctantly slipping on his dark blue shirt with bright baby blue letters written vertical that said 'billabongs'. He glanced bitterly across the room at his silver Toshiba alarm clock that sat peacefully on a honey colored wooden dresser, the numbers 7:14a.m; illuminated in a green neon light. The clock seem to be taunting him from all his bad luck, "oh so it's like that." Riku hissed directing a scowl towards his back stabbing alarm clock.

**_"Riku honey if you don't hurry, you're going to be late for school."_** Came the muffled warning of his mothers soft voice, she was down stairs starting her daily routine of washing dishes.

Clearly she was a back stabber just like his alarm clock.

Riku snatched up his faded blue 'Jansport' book bag. The weight of his books made themselves known as the pressure came crashing down on his shoulder, stepping over his cluster of clothes being careful not to trip in the dark didn't make it much easier. He weary made his way to his bedroom door. He gripped tightly to the bronze door handle erupting out of his room like it had the plague. Dashing down the dark narrow hallway Riku took two steps at a time down the steep staircase. He rushed pasted the kitchen while saying a swift goodbye to his mother all the while on his journey to the front door, but was stopped mid-step barely reaching the threshold, when his mother's voice came calling after him. She walked out from the kitchen wiping her pale hands on her flower print apron, smiling sweetly at her son.

"Oh! Riku sweetie, a friend of yours called, umm I think his name was Sergio, no wait the name was a female's name, hmmm." Riku's moms place her forefinger on the tip of her chin rubbing it while searching through her memory, aqua eyes similar to his own lost in it's own thoughts.

Riku face sank he would have rolled his eyes at his mom stupidity but decided to spare her a few moments to re-collect her thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah Sora was his name. Yeah he wanted to meet with you so the two of you could walk to school together. Or was it after school. Oh well never mind bye bye sweetie." She waved a hand of dismissal at her gaping son.

It took a few repeats for the concept to sink in, Sora wanted to walk to school with him, and were the hell did he get his phone number from?

* * *

Sora paced back and forth on the pavement. _Hmm Maybe I should slap him on the ass hehe. Nah he'll probably devour me. Wait isn't that what I want him to do, so he can lose the bet? What ever man I'm not slapping him on the ass. What the hell we're not football players… _While Sora was engrossed in a serious argument with his subconscious he didn't notice the person speeding towards him like and maniac. 

"SORA!"

The brunette nearly jumped out of his shoes not knowing if his life was in jeopardy or what. From the way the other screamed his name. For a brief moment Sapphire met Turquoise and Sapphire won the 'staring contest'.

"R-riku," Sora mumbled. He had nearly pissed himself from the sudden ambush.

Riku had his head bowed low he was slouched over like and old man with back pains, hands resting on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Before he made it to this spot his stamina was at its peak, but now he felt like and 80 year old who'd just ran a marathon. The piercing pain jabbed into his muscles deep down to the bone causing him to slump lower.

Sora had a flicker of amusement in his sapphire orbs. He leaned over placing a comforting hand on the lower part of Riku's spine, stroking his lower back soothingly in small circular motions. Riku felt his cheeks heat up, a certain sensitive area twitch with want. _If he keeps this up! I'm going too waned up raping him!_ Riku sulkily pulled away from his blissful back rub. "We should go before we end up late for school." Riku suggested.

Sora tilted his head to the side giving Riku a gullible look, "Oh okay." Sora mustered up what he hoped to be disappointment. He lowered his head slumped his shoulders a slight pout coming on. Like and idiot Riku fell for it, he was automatically on a whirlwind guilt-trip.

Sora could see the distress oozing off of the elder teen but instead of making the situation better he only made it worse by making unshed tears sting to corner of his eyes. Riku took a few glances over his shoulder, Sora was lagging behind the shorter teen was staring at the ground as if it was a site to behold. Come on do something you idiot! His mind exclaimed.

"Sora," Riku mumble not sure what else to say.

"Yes Riku what is it?"

The younger teen slowly lifted his head up, Sapphire orbs glimmering with hope. Riku was dazzle by those big blue eyes of his, they seem to bewitch him. Sora couldn't help but smirk, was it really this easy to get what he wanted from Riku it felt kind of good knowing somebody would worship the ground he walks on; this was feeding the shorter teen's ego nicely.

"Riku could we hold hands," Sora said in a sheepish tone, he was biting his bottom lip while twisting his small figure side to side in a girlish manner, pink blush stained his normally sun kissed cheeks.

Riku snapped out of the intoxicating spell, only catching the last two words of Sora question. Hold hands, what? Sora didn't wait for and reply he reached out grabbing Riku by the hand entwining their fingers together.

"Riiiiiiikuuuuu," Sora tease in a sing song voice waving his other hand in front of Riku's expressionless face. The daze teen glanced at Sora then back at his now occupied hand before pulling away. It was purely out of reflex. Sora cheerful expression dropped into confusion and concern.

"You alright there?"

"Eh I'm… we're going to be late!" Riku cursed himself in the back of his head for acting so shy around this kid. When was Riku ever shy? So why now! _Damn you curse it Hiatus!_

* * *

"Come on teach I promise I won't spill it on you this time trust and believe!" Tidus pleaded, both hands pressed together. He wanted his teacher to let him be his assistant it was a demonstration for chemistry class. 

"No," the teacher braked back.

"Please."

"No got damn it go sit down, shit!" The teacher gestured for Tidus to go take and unoccupied desk, but the sandy blonde stood there staring mindlessly at his teacher. The thing is Tidus have a huge crush on his teacher. The guy was really young about twenty-two he had bleach blonde hair, which was spiked in the front and the rest slick back he also had a large black tattoo on the side of his face and baby blue eyes all and all it screamed out sexy.

He told the students to call him by his first name Zell which was and unusual name on the islands but no one complain. Rumors were that his father owned the school and half the island, so Zell could practically do what ever the hell he wanted to do, like for example cuss out the students.

"Teacher can I please be your assistant no one else is volunteering." Tidus turned around to give a brief warning glare at his fellow peers before turning back to Zell, waiting anxiously for approval. Zell looked at Tidus again before gazing at the class with and almost pleading look. Most of the students turned their heads ignoring Zell's disparate gaze, the beach blonde huffed in annoyance, when nobody answered his look. He angrily set his gaze back on the feeble-minded teen before him.

"Find whatever come to the front desk." The mentor spoke through gritted teeth. Much to his dismay Tidus spilled all the chemicals they mixed on his new use-to-be stainless white T-shirt. Tidus apologized trying to wipe the blood red liquid off with some brown paper towels. He rubbed the towels up and down in swift motion but started to slow his movement, the tips of Tidus's fingers caress the cottony fabric of Zell's shirt his fingers apply slight pressure coming in contact with rock hard abs the fabric was like tissue paper on his muscular abdomen. The sandy blonde felt a small yet noticeable tingling in the pit of his stomach, being so close to his teacher and all, he felt oddly giddy. Zell notice the dreamy smile on his students face and snatched the paper towels away taking a few steps back in the process.

"Go sit down I had enough of your help you little shit!" Zell snapped before attaining to his stain. Tidus just stood there staring. Now was his chance to tell the teacher how he felt, who cared about the forty students in the background watching right?

"Teacher I think I love you!"

The once chatty class subside most were in shocked, others where dumbfounded. Zell's face went from anger to bewilderment, his throat ran dry and breathing became harder to control, to everyone's amazement Zell turned around starting his lesson for the day, it was like the love confession never happen. Tidus felt and odd jab in his chest he slowly backed away from the front desk taking his seat. He now knew he pushed to far. _Wow that went totally different from how I image it_… Tidus sigh in contentment. He was pretty sure the teacher would have hit him upside the head with and extremely large textbook. Zell wanted to know answers, why was his worse student infatuated with him of all people, it didn't make any sense.

* * *

**(Passing period)**

Brightly lit hallways constricted pupils twitching hands Riku walked down feeling very uncomfortable with all these bodies rubbing up against him on his way to his next class. That walk with Sora earlier had made him extremely horny all during first period. It was either his imagination or Sora hand just so happen to brush over his outer thigh one to many times, making him have a hard-on. _Damn you!_ Riku's thoughts cried out in frustration and pain, he was aching in the lower region, it was like sharp jabs from a knife that embraced his lean body. The pain dampened his mood he wanted to kill someone. It was then he felt something, a long hard stroke directly over his aching organ.

"Uh," Riku breathe out tilting his head back slightly. That brought him to pure ecstasy the intensity built up in his stomach ready to explode like a bombshell.

The hallway was so crowded he couldn't single out who did it. That's when the damn broke.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU MOTHERS FUCKERS TOUCH ME!" Riku screamed.

He was raging like a mad man; Riku flung his science book at a near by locker, the sound that followed shortly behind was loud enough to draw questioning looks. Most of the students backed away from Riku afraid he'll start throwing random punches. His face was flush both arms were locked at his sides, fisted white knuckles shaking with rage. "WHO TOUCHED ME? SOMEBODY BETTER ANSWER ME OR SOME MAJOR WHOOP ASS IS GONNA HAPPEN!" The platinum blonde threatened. Who would have thought one touch would provoke his killer instincts. Most of the teens scattered like roaches, when a light flicks on fearing for their lives.

"I-I did." A timid voice came from the crowd that was noticeably smaller.

Riku scanned the group for the evildoer; all hell was going to break loose on that single person. He didn't care who it was, Girl, Boy, Old lady he didn't give a damn. The owner to the voice finally came into view, stepping out of the crowd, both hands cuff together in front of the molester's body in a shy manner. Riku just blinked, a lot. There stood a blushing cinnamon colored brunette.

"Sora you… but why, you… what?" Riku was in his babbling idiot stage again.

"Sorry Riku I meant to grab your hand that was at your side but you moved and I." Sora's voice trailed off.

Riku held up a hand in understanding. "No need to apologize, I'm just glad it was you and not somebody else." Riku scowled at the crowd they all went back to their normal task, pretending they weren't just eavesdropping.

"Okay so what class do you have next?" Sora change the subject rather quickly it was embarrassing, he'd really meant to grabbed Riku's hand for concern the way Riku was looking in the hall but the taller teen shifted, and Sora's hand brushed over the a bundle in Riku's pants knowing right at that second he was **D-E-A-D**.

"The same class that you're in."

"Y-you do?" Sora felt awful he forgot he even had a class with Riku. Hell he didn't even know the boy existed until Saturday, all this time he felt somebody staring at him during Lab class only to brush it off as his active imagination. Turns out it was only the most popular guy at school checking him out; Probably undressing him with those aquamarine eyes of his to** (Shivers)**Sora gone and creeps himself out.

Riku notice the zone out look on Sora face, he deeply wondered if the boy was thinking about him, which brought a smile to Riku's usual calm-cool-and-collective features.

Sapphire gaze into aqua, this time aqua won the staring contest. _Why is he smiling like that it's freaking me out. I don't think I want to play this game anymore. Sure it was fun at first but I don't want to get raped in the end. Hell I don't even know if I'm gay or not. All I want to do is drive that cherry red dodge viper GTS-R even though I'm only fifteen! It's not like it's my car anyways!_

**(Riiiiiiing)**

Both boys peered up at the huge clock in the distance that hung off the lunch building like Big Ben.  
They were both late, _greeeat_.

* * *

School had ended and Sora was treading home he was kind of sleepy flirting was a difficult task, waiting for the victim to look at you, planning, prefect timing, trying not to get caught by the teacher. All he wanted to do was 'lie it down' The brunette reached for the bronze doorknob fishing in his pocket for his janitor set of keys, before he could enter his key into the lock, the large chestnut door was swung open. There standing to greet him was none other than his step cousin Squall and tall slender, dark brown hair cut in layers with smoky gray eyes clad in black leather male. 

"Yo cuz haven't seen you in for ever!" The elder brunette smiled showing off his pearly whites. Squall smiling, when has he ever smiled, Sora was instantly suspicious.

"What's going on why are you not acting like your normal dead head self?" Sora teased, while cocking and skeptical brow, in mid-sentence.

"I'll be back to my old normal self in and hour or so, I'm on a sugar rush right now your mother pumped me full of cookies, fifty of them I think." Squall informed.

"How's _Cloud_?" Sora asked mainly to change the subject which bored him.

**(Cringe)** "Don't you ever mention that name in your life it's forbidden. I would never be caught dead with that psycho!" Squall growled just thinking about, one whose name we dare not speak.

"Oh so _Cloud_ is still out to get you, I see." Sora emphasized that certain name just to taunt his older cousin. "Anyways can I come inside now shish?"

Squall glared at Sora for a very brief moment, the younger teen didn't catch or maybe choose to ignore it, before stepping inside. Sora glanced up at his cousin sending him his cheesiest grin before walking pass the sugar high kinfolk.

"Sooo Sora got any bullies that ass need a kicking." The taller brunette said in and nonchalant way, while plopping down on a near by powder blue leather sofa. Sora shook his head before sitting on the arm of the sofa next to his cousin. He directed his gaze to the 45inch flat screen T.V that was connected to the wall _'Real-world Austin'_ was on.

It's been that way for the longest Squall coming down to the school kicking people's asses. They knew him all to well he use to go to kingdom high. He was a real bad ass. Everybody knew damn well not to touch a hair on Sora's head unless they wanted their fingers broken in random directions. He was over protective of the younger brunette he simply adored the boy.

* * *

**(Ding ding)**

"I'll get it probably another Jehovah witness." Squall muttered.  
Sora just shrugged at him, setting his gaze back on the glowing screen.

Squall quickly leapt off the couch his thick leather boots sending loud piercing thumps.

"Who is it?" Squall demanded. Long slender fingers crisped around the bronze door handle twisting it with ease. The door responded with a loud squeak as it open to light pouring in, and life as Squall knew it was going to change for now on. The teen placed a hand over his muscular chest taking a frighten step back his heart sped as his smoky gray eyes widen to the figure standing before him, his adversary _Cloud strife_. A bleach blonde with long spiky hair, and black suit cases in both muscular arms was standing there he was dress in some baggy dark brown cargo pants with a long loosely fitting white shirt, to top it off was a long necklace with two silver doggy tags hanging from it, and some black well polish army boots.

"Squall why didn't you tell me you were leaving I had to partially beat it out of your friend Ivan to find out where you were." Cloud face was bright red his brows knitted together, lips drawl to a thin line. Cloud directed the balm towards Squall like it was his entire fault that he had to use violence to get answers.

"The reason why I left was to get away from you Cloud I need space your suffocating me man."

"Oh, so now I'm suffocating, what about last week when I tried to give you your space you sure weren't talking about me suffocating you then." The blonde countered.

"Whatever out of my way I had enough of this conversation." Cloud pushed past the brunette rudely like he was a just some small obstacle.

"You can't just barge into someone else's home you know!" Squall scolded, in the process of folding his arms, the blonde always had away at irking him to the point of insanity.

"Please you think I don't know that genius, I called auntie Sonya and she said I could stay here as well, so I guess your just gonna have to grit your teeth and bare it love, because it's gonna take the resurrection of Jesus to get me out of this house."

"Wait a minute auntie Sonya isn't even your auntie, she's my auntie not yours!"

"Whatever she might as well be my auntie, were damn near married anyways."

Sora fell off of the arm of the sofa hitting the ground hard. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Nah couldn't be.

"Shhh not so loud people might actually think we're a couple." The taller male hissed.

"What the hell do you think we are than? We sleep together, so in my book we're a couple!"

"Only because you got me drunk you stupid ditz, you think I wanted to sleep with your crazy ass!"

The argument between those two continue. Sora was getting some good dirt on his older cousin. Like how he sleep walks, purr's when kissed on his ear, is a horn-dog and burps in public well Sora already knew about the burping part. But who would have thought Squall and Cloud together forever. His poor cousin….

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it! I hope the Tidus liking Zell thing dosen't freak ya'll out 2 much.**


End file.
